The Rebellion
by Paladin Of Darkness22
Summary: Betrayed and hurt by most people he loved, he leaves. But he remembers an offer that his patron gave him... What if he started a faction that were under the command of the powerful entity of the universe? What if he turned into a hero in a dark way? (I'm not really good at making stories!)


**Make sure you check out "The Leader Of ROD" by The Dark One he's a good friend of mine! Anyway, to the story now!**

* * *

 **Commander Alpha P.O.V.**

It's been three years after the betrayal of General Eclipse. I am not a Demigod but I am a clear sighted mortal. General Eclipse sent our squad to a warehouse somewhere near Manhattan, and this is exciting!

I am thirsting for a REAL battle... Mercenaries have set up a perimeter in the crash site of their helicopter. Intel say we got about 28 Mercenaries in that warehouse, a battalion of mercenaries were heading for Camp Half-Blood. Delta squad formed up with Omega squad and the general, right now they are on their way to camp.

Mercenaries walked around their crash site, they had loads of PAC-3 missiles! a truck was behind the crashed helicopter. _Crap_ I thought, that truck has missiles in it! Four I.M.T.'s were behind us while we were positioned in the woods.

Corporal Flare ran up to me through the bushes, "Sir... Uh everyone is in position." I nodded, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's kick some ass!" I brought up my arm and pressed a button on my armor. "ALL TROOPS FIRE! I.M.T. tanks charge forward and fire at will!" I.M.T. stood for Incendiary Missile Tank, our Marauders had two Uzi's and a mini-gun's and for melee weapons they had Barry Dawson swords except they were larger. The mercenaries truck had fire a four missiles in different directions.

One of our tanks, which it exploded, into the trees, somewhere near our squad, and in front of me and Flare. Both of us dived into the hole where the missile had hit, Flare threw a incendiary grenade and got out 2 flare guns while I got out a BC-14. It was a gun that shot out blue crystals and shot rapid fire, Flare threw two incendiary grenades and turned his head to me.

"SIR! Most of the mercenaries are dead and for some reason, the rest in the warehouse has retreated!" I smiled deviously, "That's wonderful!" I spoke through my communicator, "ALL TROOPS! Keep killing these bastards! Follow them and keep shooting them!" everyone let out a roar of battle cries.

* * *

 **Commander Delta P.O.V.**

Our general had a few Marauders and assassins follow him, these assassins usually carry daggers with cyanide in them. General Eclipse grudgingly listened to his savior Chaos the creator of the universe, to work with these traitors. The assassins chose their own secondary melee weapons, they also have rapid firing laser firing sniper rifles powered by black crystals.

Most of our normal troopers called Zone troopers hid in the bushes, while other Marauders hid in the tall grass and assassins taking sniping positions in the trees as campers fought the invading monsters that had been sent by Kronos. Apparently they hired a LARGE number of battalions filled with mercenaries to help them, as soon a second wave of monsters came, _Wait..._ These mercenaries were retreating from Alpha squad and the I.M.T.'s! The said squad dived to the ground and fired at the mercenaries as they fired back.

Our general got up from the ground and started shooting a SG-14 attached with it was a grenade launcher and a scope. He wore dark armor with a helmet and a letter shaped T on the front of his helmet. We mostly had those because we see through those on our helmets, bullets, lasers, and crystals rained down on the two battalions.

Our general gestured us, "Form a defensive line in front of the camp borders!" he walked up to a gaping centaur, he spoke to him whispering in his ear. The centaur looked like he was the verge of tears and hugged him tightly whispering some words. Our general nodded and the centaur let him go, _what was that about?_ Some Blondie walked up to him and said, "Who are you?" The general spoke with annoyance, "I am the general of the Alliance army. I serve Chaos... Chaos sent me here and I have grudgingly accepted." he nodded at the centaur. He was a savior... Twice, he saved demigods, he was a happy, kind, and loyal demigod, he was... Percy, the savior of Olympus and General of the Alliance.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Everyone was in the throne room waiting for Poseidon to appear. He's been... I guess very depressed... The sea have been restless for YEARS! Of course... no one blamed him... But they to, were emotional after the disappearance of Percy Jackson, finally he appeared in his throne.

Zeus and the general were talking quietly to each other, some just stood there staring at them, others talked to each other. Chaos appeared in the middle of the throne room, Ares being the idiot he is, "Who are you you stupid god..!?" Zeus informed by the general and knew his identity spoke, "Chaos... I believe you sent the council?" Everyone stared at Zeus and Chaos in shock.

Annabeth shouted, "Whoa whoa! Wait! That's Chaos!?" Eclipse glared. "Yes he is... So shut up you runt." She looked offended by the general and glared. But she didn't say a thing. Chaos looked at the Olympians with a grave face. "Zeus... I came to warn you.." Zeus looked at him confused, "But we just finished the war three years ago! How can Gaea just rise up again?" Chaos replied and his eyes twinkled. "That's because she had help..." Athena looked confused, "But who had helped her?" "The... Titans are back.

 _ **DUN DUN DUN! Sorry I couldn't handle it... But anyways... What would happen next? But I got this message for some reason.**_

 _ **Anonymous: Can Annabeth just die already!?**_

 _ **And for you people out there who want her to die... NO!  
I can't just do that! Seriously... I just can't. That would anger the Percabeth fans! I don't even know why they even read this stuff if they love Percabeth!**_


End file.
